


Ryan's Lighthouse

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Lighthouses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was the keeper of the lighthouse. Every night, it was his job to go all the way to the top and turn the light on. All the rest of the time, he just made sure no one broke into the lighthouse, or damaged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Lighthouse

Ryan was the keeper of the lighthouse. Every night, it was his job to go all the way to the top and turn the light on. All the rest of the time, he just made sure no one broke into the lighthouse, or damaged it.

It was a fairly boring job, and very lonely. it allowed Ryan to work on his writing, but he could never think of anything good enough to write. He figured he needed some more life experiences, but when you live in a light house, you don't get many of those. 

It was a normal, long, boring day of Ryan's life, and he had just turned the light on. Now he could either go to sleep, write, or read. He didn't have many choices.

From down below, on the ground level, he heard a knocking.

"Hmm, that's peculiar," Ryan said to himself. he never got many visitors. A nice old lady who lived a couple miles away would come by every couple of months to give Ryan some type of food, because she wanted to reward him for doing his job well. It wasn't the lady, though, Ryan knew that, because she would never come this close to darkness.

When he finally climbed all of the stairs to the bottom, he opened the door to find a young man, one who was soaking wet. It was raining outside, apparently.

"Can I come inside?" The man asked, and even though Ryan was against letting strangers int his home, he let the man in. It was something about his sweet face, Ryan thought. He didn't seem like he could hurt anyone. 

"And if he did try to kill me," Ryan thought, "what did I really have to lose?"

Ryan nodded and opened the door wide for the man to come in. "Come to the living room, it'll be warmer in there."

The man followed Ryan to his living room. Ryan told him to take a seat while he went to make some tea for the young man. That ought to make him a little but warmer.

Soon he returned with the tea.

"Thank you," the man said, taking the tea. "For both the tea and the hospitality. My car broke down, and I was walking to try to find a gas station, but then it started raining. I'm Brendon, by the way."

The man smiled, and Ryan though he looked ridiculous. His hair was soaked, framing his face, but he looked liked he couldn't be happier.

"I'm Ryan. You were going the wrong was, if you're looking for a gas station. There's not much out this way," Ryan informed him.

"I figured that out too late," Brendon said with a laugh. "So do you live here? that's cool!"

"I do live here, but it's not very interesting. Frankly, it's plain boring," Ryan confessed.

"That's a shame. How long have you lived here?"

"Years," was all Ryan responded. 

Brendon continued to chatter for more than an hour. Others might find this annoying, but Ryan thought it was endearing, and to him any company was good company. Unless  
maybe they murdered him. "You aren't going to kill me are you? If you are, could I at least inform someone so that they find my body before it rots?"

Brendon stared at him for a minute, possibly like Ryan had guessed his exact plan of action. "Um, no, I wouldn't kill someone. Ever. I won't even eat meat, dude, how could I kill someone?"

"Oh," Ryan replied. Apparently his detective skills weren't that good after all.

"You're a strange guy," Brendon said. Ryan shrugged, because he already knew as much. "I like it."

That much he didn't know.

"Will you show me the top? I really want to go up there," Brendon pleaded. Ryan agreed, and soon the were at the top of his light house.

Ryan found nothing special in it, he had been there a million times. Brendon on the other hand, was enthralled. "Wow, you can see so far, wow, this must be even cooler during the day, I'm so jealous of you!"

"It's a boring life," Ryan said. "The bad end outweighing the goods."

Brendon turned to him, and frowned. He moved a bit closer to where Ryan was standing. 

"You're so sad," Brendon whispered.

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not so much sad as bored and alone."

Brendon looked Ryan over for a minute. "I could help with that."

Ryan, with his awful social skills, did not see the next move coming at all. Brendon stepped closer, right into Ryan's personal space, and kissed him straight on the lips.

Kissing wasn't a foreign thing to Ryan, but he was out of practice, it took hima few moments to both get over his surprise and to get back into the swing of things.

Brendon didn't seem to mind, he just kept kissing him.

Ryan reached up to Brendon's hair, and was snapped out of his kissing haze when he felt his still soaking wet hair. He laughed, harder than he had for years. The parted and Brendon joined Ryan's laughter.

"You're hair is so wet, it's like you decided to take a dip in the ocean, too," Ryan blurted out.

"I feel like I did!" Brendon agreed.

Any lingering hesitations Ryan had about Brendonn were gone by that point. "You can stay here tonight, if you want, and get a change of clothes and a shower."

Brendon's smile lit up Ryan's heart in that moment. "I think I might plan on staying a lot longer than that. Someone needs to keep you occupied."

Even though Ryan had just met Brendon a few hours ago, he was already the best friend Ryan had. He beat the lady with food by a mile. When he told Brendon that, he just laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to stay and introduce you to the world."

Ryan didn't mind that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped knowing where I even come up with there ideas. I truly don't. I know little about lighthouses, so it's safe to assume all of the details form this came from my head. Anyways, I'll probably have chapter 10 of You Wrote It a Hundre TImes up tomorrow, and hopefully it will be better than whatever the heck this was.


End file.
